Le serment d'Hippocrate
by taniapretender
Summary: Une jeune médecin, dans un parking sombre. Un homme, près à tout pour survivre... Entre huitclos et angoisse, entrez, chers amis... une scene nc17 dans le deuxieme chapitre
1. Chapter 1

**LE SERMENT D'HIPPOCRATE**

Notes : 1) Je dédicace cette fic très...spéciale à une fille qui l'est autant, P55...merci pour l'inspiration que tu m'as donné, et merci pour tes sublimes vidéos que j'adore ) ( ta plus grande fan lol )

Pitié, ne vous découragez pas par le titre lol je vous JURE sur ma tête que ça n'a pas grand chose a voir avec la médecine...il s'agit plus d'un prétexte pour expliquer le comportement du personnage que je vais introduire ( il y aura autant de termes médicaux et d'actes médicaux que dans la série...Pro-mis ! )

Je ... je tiens énormément a cette fic, je veux que vous le sachiez...C'est peut-être loin d'être la meilleure , je sais que j'ai beaucoup perdu depuis l'époque ou j'écrivais beaucoup mais vous n'imaginez pas le bien qu'elle me fait...elle me vide la tête et m'empêche de penser que je suis seule dans mon appart a travailler comme un stakhanoviste pour un concours que je n'aurai probablement pas...Cette fic est mon salut, merci de laisser un max de reviews, les plus longues possibles. Je jure, en échange, de répondre à chacune d'entre elles )

Beaucoup de descriptions au début, désolée, j'avais besoin de planter le décors pour rendre les choses les plus réalistes ( et je ne voulais pas aller trop vite )...mais le rythme s'accélère au fur et à mesure et je vous promet de l'action +

Timeline : saison 4, avant que l'on ne commence à parler du projet mirage, mais après qu'on ait découvert le joli tatouage de Lyle et tout ce qu'il signifie

Les amis, _Showtime _'

_« Je m'interdirai d'être volontairement une cause de tort ou de corruption, ainsi que tout entreprise voluptueuse à l'égard des femmes ou des hommes, libres ou esclaves. » _-extrait du serment d'Hippocrate.-

Chapitre Un

_Dover, le 13 novembre 2003_

Le vent faisait rage en cette fin d'après -midi. S'engouffrant dans les grandes avenues, il remontait le long des buildings pour retomber plus loin. Cette circulation intensive et incessante emmenait les feuilles mortes sur son passage, créant ça et là de mini tourbillons aux pieds des passants inattentifs à ce spectacle.

Felicia Barnes n'était pas non plus de ceux qui prennent le temps d'observer les changements du temps. Elle enchaînait les heures de garde aux Urgences du Queen of Mercy de Dover, ne vivant que pour son travail. Les urgences n'étaient pas une vocation, elle se réservait plutôt pour la médecine générale. Mais cette occasion de stage s'était présentée à elle et elle l'avait saisie au vol. le docteur Barnes ne comptait pas faire une grande carrière en chef de service ; elle rejetait tout le travail administratif qui l'empêcherai de passer du temps près des patients. Elle avait choisit son combat, avait troqué le prestige et l'argent contre le soin. Non pas qu'elle dépréciait les chefs de services, ils étaient nécessaires au fonctionnement de l'hôpital, mais ce travail n'était pas pour elle. Elle ne serait probablement jamais citée dans les journaux, mais si elle pouvait changer ne serait-ce qu'une seule vie, aider quelqu'un à mourir auprès de ceux qu'il aime et apaiser les souffrances corporelles et spirituelles de l'autre, alors elle dormirait bien cette nuit là.

Aussi, si sa garde d'aujourd'hui avait duré près de dix heures, ce n'était pas pour se faire bien voir de son directeur de stage mais tout simplement parce qu'elle adorait ça. Et parce qu'elle ne comptait jamais ; ni les heures, ni les services rendus, ni le nombre de morts, ni celui des mercis. Et les cernes sur son visage en témoignaient largement. Ce dernier était allongé, muni d'un front fier et de pommettes dressées, prêtes à mordre le froid de l'hiver approchant. Les joues un peu rondes, colorées, encadraient un nez assez fin muni d'une petite bosse sur le haut qui lui donnait ce profil si particulier. De longs cheveux châtains, rattachés en queue de cheval, tombaient entre ses deux épaules rondes et sensuelles. Elle avait des formes généreuses et, sûre d'elle, savait les mettre en valeur et les utiliser à son avantage. Ses yeux brun acajou dans lesquels dansait cette petite flamme étaient surplombés par deux sourcils francs et sincères. Felicia ne portait jamais de bijoux. Ils étaient très peu pratiques à l'hôpital et comme elle y passait le plus clair de son temps, ils restaient enfermés dans une boîte à musque offerte par sa mère pour ses sept ans, dans son armoire, derrière les pull-overs. Quant au maquillage, elle ne l'utilisait que pour les occasions. Quand elle rentrait à la maison, elle se mettait directement au lit et n'avait donc pas le temps de se démaquiller. De plus, elle détestait passer des heures dans la salle de bain.

La jeune médecin sortit les clés de sa voiture. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne s'était pas changée. Elle portait encore sa blouse blanche d'interne, le col relevé comme le voulait la coutume. Sa petite lampe-stylo était encore dans sa poche et le coton sentait fort l'eau iodée. C'était toujours mieux que l'urine ou le sang séché, même si elle avait finit par se faire aux odeurs comme les autres. Elle avait même appris qu'elles pouvaient être bien plus utiles au diagnostic que les explications du patient, surtout quand celui-ci n'était pas en état de parler.

Elle se dirigeait allée 5, place 712, celle qui lui avait été attribuée à son arrivée, et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, lorsqu'elle entendit un souffle dans son dos. «Mon Dieu, se dit-elle. Je vais me faire dépouiller...» Mais elle se reprit : le souffle était plus un râle et la personne semblait avoir du mal à respirer – les sons aussi étaient utiles au diagnostic. Elle voulu se retourner mais l'individu lui empoigna le bras fortement. Elle sentit ce qui était probablement le canon d'une arme au bas de sa nuque.

«Vous êtes médecin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle, ne me faites pas de mal !

-Répondez !

-Je...oui, je suis interne de deuxième année aux Urgences.

-Bien. Montez dans votre voiture.

-Quoi ?

-Maintenant !»

Felicia, terrorisée, s'exécuta. Elle s'assit et accrocha sa ceinture. L'homme, arme toujours pointée sur elle, s'assit à côté.

«Démarrez. Les deux mains bien en évidence sur le volant.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Chez vous.

-Chez moi !

-Obéissez !»

Felicia avala sa salive. S'il osait aller dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, soit il était fou, soit sacrément dangereux. Peut-être même les deux.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour se rendre compte de l'état de son agresseur. Elle vit tout de suite qu'il était mal en point. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Son visage probablement fin d'ordinaire était crispé en une grimace indescriptible à cause de la douleur. Il se tenait le ventre de la main gauche, espérant stopper l'hémorragie, ou tout du moins la contenir. Sa chemise bleu nuit était maculée, même si la seule chose que la couleur foncée permettait de voir était une auréole sur l'abdomen, trace de l'étendue. Il avait détaché le bouton supérieur de son col et desserré sa cravate en soie noire.

La jeune médecin se crispa sur son volant. Que devait-elle faire ? Le pire, c'est qu'elle l'aurait volontiers soigné sans arme pointée sur elle ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas aller à l'hôpital ? Elle se dit que si elle pouvait comprendre la raison de son agissement, elle pourrait peut-être l'inciter à pointer son arme ailleurs, ou pourrait tout du moins le cerner un peu mieux et savoir à quoi elle devait s'attendre, anticiper ses réactions.

«Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes blessé ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Ca vous regarde ?

-Et bien... Si je dois vous soigner, je dois savoir à quoi m'en tenir...

-Blessure par balle, dit-il sèchement. Il y a deux heures toutes au plus. La balle n'est pas entrée.

-Ce serait beaucoup plus sûr d'aller à l'hôpital. Ils ont beaucoup plus de matériel.

-Fermez-là et conduisez.»

Il parlait d'une voix ferme et maîtrisée. Sûr de lui, aucune peur ne transparaissait.

Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta.

«Que faites vous ?

-On...est arrivés chez moi, répondit-elle simplement.

-Votre portefeuille. »

Felicia s'exécuta. Il fouilla dedans d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours l'arme.

« Felicia Barnes. Appartement B, Washingston St., 25. Et bien, Felicia, allons-y. Tout doucement. »

Felicia pris son manteau et sortit, suivie de près. Elle monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de son 50m².

«C'est sympa, chez vous, dit-il un petit sourire cynique au coin des lèvres. Vous avez de quoi me soigner ?

-Dans la salle de bain. »

Elle s'y dirigea, toujours escortée. Elle sortit des bandes et un spray antiseptique, du fil et une aiguille à usage unique, une seringue et un petit flacon.

« C'est quoi ça !

-De la morphine. Pour calmer la douleur.

-Hors de question. Reposez le.

-Pour l'instant, l'adrénaline endort la blessure. Mais croyez moi, quand elle se sera diffusée, ça va vous faire un sacré choc.

-J'ai vu pire, je survivrai » répondit-il pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Felicia ne pu s'empêcher de poser son regard sur la main gauche gantée de son agresseur, auquel il manquait visiblement un pouce.

« Allez, venez par là » fit-il en montrant le canapé du bout de son arme.

Il s'y assit, arme posée sur la cuisse, pointant le canon en direction du Docteur Barnes, près à tirer au moindre faux pas.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça. Avec ou sans menace, je vous soignerai.

-Simple sécurité. Question de survie.

-Vous fuyez qui ? La police ?

-Occupez vous de votre job. »

Felicia ouvrit sa chemise. Elle posa ses mains froides et douces près de la plaie, et il eut un petit mouvement de recul. Il respirait bruyamment, un peu à cause de la douleur, beaucoup à cause de la peur.

« Et si le coup part à cause de la douleur ? S'arrêta-t-elle.

-Je sais me contrôler. »

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas question de contrôle mais de réflexe. Seulement, avait-elle le choix ?

Elle observa la plaie à la lumière.

« C'est superficiel. Recoudre est impossible, la plaie est trop étendue.

-Pourquoi ça saigne autant si ce n'est pas grave ?

-J'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave ? demanda-t-elle froidement. La blessure n'est pas profonde, mais la balle a arraché la peau. Le sang afflux pour tenter de combattre l'inflammation. Je vais appliquer un désinfectant pour nettoyer la plaie. Ca va piquer. »

Lyle prit une grande inspiration et répondit faiblement, la mâchoire serrée :

« Allez-y »

Felicia appliqua le produit et la douleur qui s'en suivit l'aveugla un court instant. Puis elle posa la compresse grasse, et une compresse cicatrisante par dessus.

« Il faudra l'enlever dans quelques heures et laisser sécher.

-Pourquoi ?

-La peau risque de se mêler aux fibres de la compresse en se reconstituant. Ce serait moche à enlever. »

Elle découpa un bout de sparadrap qu'elle plaça de part et d'autre de la compresse, fixant faiblement le pansement le temps de finir le bandage. Elle déroula une bande et tint l'extrémité sur l'abdomen. Avec sa deuxième main, elle en fit le tour de sorte que ses bras entouraient tout à fait le corps de son patient. Elle leva la tête et son regard plongea dans des yeux qui la terrifièrent et la fascinèrent à la fois. Il y avait dedans quelque chose d'incroyable. Ils étaient à la fois froids à vous glacer le sang et en même temps y vibrait une lueur étrange. Elle ne pu alors juger de la nature de ce feu qui semblait animer cet homme. Mais elle était totalement subjuguée.

« Je...balbutia-t-elle comme hypnotisée ».

L'homme eut un sourire presque malsain. Cette situation l'amusait beaucoup. Son docteur semblait à la fois si vulnérable et si forte.

« Puis-je connaître votre nom ? » demanda-t-elle.

La question le surprit beaucoup. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des victimes si entreprenantes et sûres d'elles-mêmes. Felicia l'amusait.

« Mr Lyle » répondit-il simplement.

Il avait prononcé ces mots comme s'il lui faisait un honneur, comme s'il avait décidé d'ors et déjà que leur relation ne se résumerait pas à un simple échange agresseur/otage, ni à une simple entente médecin/patient. Felicia avait su se mettre en danger, et elle se rendait à présent compte qu'elle venait peut-être de sauver sa vie. Elle avait compris au ton de sa voix qu'il venait de lui faire une grande faveur. Elle connaissait son nom à présent, mais il ne la tuerait pas. Elle en était presque sûre.

« Je dois avoir une chemise propre pour vous. Je vais voir ».

Lyle l'observa quitter la pièce, détaillant chacun de ses mouvements et de ses formes. Elle avait des épaules superbes. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était délicieuse.

Felicia revint avec une chemise grise en coton. Elle était bien moins belle que celle qu'il portait, mais elle était en bon état. C'était la seule chose que David avait oublié en partant, il devrait s'en contenter.

« Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant le vêtement. Désolée, je n'ai rien de mieux.

-Ca fera l'affaire. »

Il agissait toujours comme s'il lui faisait une faveur, et elle le savait. C'était lui qui menait la danse, c'était lui le maître. Felicia était complètement subjuguée.

Elle l'observa enlever sa chemise et découvrit un torse beaucoup plus puissant qu'on aurait pu deviner. Sous une apparence banale se cachait une force extraordinaire. Et dangereuse. Elle posa les yeux un court instant sur l'un de ses tatouages, et il sourit en s'en rendant compte. Savait-elle seulement ce qu'il signifiait ?

Son regard fut dévié lorsqu'il revêtit la chemise noire. Il la boutonna d'une seule main, saisissant sa cravate de l'autre. Il avait lâché son arme. Il passa la cravate encore nouée autour du cou et la resserra, la saisissant de la main gauche entre l'index et le majeur.

Felicia se demanda comment il avait pu perdre son pouce. Il semblait à l'aise avec une partie de la main en moins, pourtant le pouce faisait partie des trois doigts les plus utilisés. Le docteur restait plantée là, en plein milieu de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur les mains de Mr Lyle, mais celui-ci n'était pas mal à l'aise pour autant. Il fixait la jeune femme, amusé de voir l'emprise qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle par ces simples gestes, se demandant jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Il était en danger, avait commis une énorme erreur. Le Triumvirat le rechercherait partout et sans relâche. Il n'avait que deux options : se faire oublier, ou réaliser un coup de maître. Et il ne disparaîtrait pas en pleine ascension. Il avait son père de son côté, un allier de taille, mais il avait peur que ce ne soit suffisant. Il devait frapper fort.

Lyle saisit sa veste et fit un pas en avant. Il ne pouvait partir, il le savait. Sa seule solution était de se cacher avant d'avoir pu assurer ses arrières.

« Vous...n'allez pas partir ? demanda-t-elle. »

Lyle sourit. Il était certain de ce qu'elle pensait. Il savait exactement comment elle allait réagir à son coup de bluff, elle semblait tellement prévisible...

« Vous êtes loin d'être guéri, je dois vous enlever le pansement dans quelques heures, et le remettre demain matin...

-Vous m'offrez votre lit ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne pourrait jamais refuser. C'était un bon médecin, et il avait besoin de sommeil. Il posait encore une fois les règles du jeu : il décidait toujours. Donnait les ordres. Et gare à celui qui n'obéissait pas...

« Euh...vous devez être fatigué, dit-elle alors. Vous avez besoin de repos. Et de manger. Vous avez faim ?

-Qu'avez-vous à proposer ?

-Et bien...Pas grand chose en fait... je cuisine peu. »

Lyle saisit le téléphone de son hôte et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait bien. Il avait confiance en Maître Xang, il ne vendrait jamais l'un de ses meilleurs clients au Triumvirat. ET si ce dernier surveillait les appels, il ne reconnaîtrait pas le numéro. Il commanda ce qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre, et choisit pour Felicia.

Lorsque le livreur arriva, Lyle saisit son arme. Il donna 20 $ à Felicia, lui fit signe d'aller ouvrir la porte et partit se cacher dans la salle de bain.

Felicia revint, un sac en plastique dans chaque main.

« Vous avez peur du livreur de nouilles chinoises ? Ironisa-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Son arrogance ne lui plût guère. Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'air menaçant, et une fois encore elle se figea. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais quand il la regardait comme ça, son corps ne répondait plus. Elle se perdait dans les profondeurs de son regard, dans la noirceur de son âme.

« C'est la jungle, dehors, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Dans mon monde, tous les coups son permis. Seuls les plus forts survivent. Et les plus dangereux. »

Et elle commençait à comprendre que Lyle appartenait aux deux catégories.

« Ca vous effraie ?

-Je suis médecin, Mr Lyle. Je vois beaucoup de choses. J'entre dans la vie de gens terrifiants et en tant que médecin, je me dois de garder bonne figure. Si j'ai peur, je ne le montre jamais. »

Lyle fut impressionné par la force de son caractère. Cette petite était surprenante, il commençait à se dire qu'il pourrait en faire quelque chose.

« Et...Que pensez vous de moi ? demanda-t-il alors, un peu plus doucement.

-Je...je crois qu'il est trop tôt pour me faire une opinion. Mais pour l'instant, et en toute franchise, ce que je vois me plait beaucoup. »

Peu à peu, Felicia se rapprocha de Lyle. Leurs bouches étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il pouvait lire le désir dans le regard de la jeune femme, un désir brûlant lui criant de la prendre, là, maintenant. Un feu qui lui criait qu'elle s'offrait entièrement à lui. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, et avant d'entrer tout à fait en contact, il s'esquiva lentement et laissa s'échapper un petit rire narquois. Il saisit une boîte de nouilles sautées et, muni d'une paire de baguettes, entama le plat, observant avec amusement Felicia quitter la pièce.

Il la suivit quelques instants plus tard dans le salon, pour la voir enlever les coussins du canapé.

« Vous vous couchez déjà ? demanda-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-Oui, répondit-elle. J'ai enchaîné dix heures de garde, je suis épuisée. Je vous ai laissé mon lit dans la chambre. Bonne nuit, Mr Lyle. »

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, saisissant au passage le combiné du téléphone; Il était plus proche de la sortie qu'elle. Il posa le téléphone sur la table de chevet, à côté de son portable, et s'assit cinq minutes, la tête entre les mains pour réfléchir à la situation. Il se releva alors et se dirigea à nouveau vers le salon.

La lumière était encore allumée, Felicia finissait un chapitre de son roman. Il se tint devant elle et l'observa un court instant, les bras croisés.

« Vous avez oublié quelque chose, Mr Lyle ?

-Oui, répondit-il souriant. J'ai oublié que je ne vous faisais pas confiance. »

Il porta la main à son dos et saisit le poignet de la jeune fille, qu'il menotta au radiateur. Satisfait, il pu aller se coucher, ignorant les plaintes et protestations de son otage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Deux

_Article 51 (article R.4127-51 du code de la santé publique)_

_Le médecin ne doit pas s'immiscer sans raison professionnelle dans les affaires de famille ni dans la vie privée de ses patients_

_Flash Back_

« Lâche ma soeur, Lyle. Ou je te jure que je te tue... »

Les évènements n'avaient pas pris la tournure souhaitée, une fois encore. A cause de Jarod. Cette fois ci, Lyle n'avait pas intérêt à revenir bredouille. Soit Emily était ce soir bien au chaud dans une cellule du Centre, soit il devrait se planquer pour un bon moment. Mr Raines et le Triumvirat avaient été plutôt clairs là dessus.

Au moment même où il avait réussi à l'approcher sans trop se faire remarquer, Jarod était apparu et Lyle avait tout juste eu le temps de se saisir d'elle et de sortir son arme

« Désolé mon cher Jarod, mais j'ai pour mission de rapatrier ta jolie soeurette et je n'ai pas l'intention d'échouer. Alors il va falloir trouver une solution si tu ne veux pas que le sang coule. Encore une fois. Tu ne voudrais pas perdre un autre membre de ta famille, mmh ? »

Il jouissait, lisant la peur dans le regard de son pire ennemi, et sentant le corps de son délicieux otage se raidir à la mention du nom d'un frère qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Comment Jarod avait réussit à la retrouver, ça, c'était un véritable mystère. Lyle, lui, avait un homme, Mr White, qui la suivait nuits et jours, mais il avait pour instructions d'effacer toutes les preuves permettant à Jarod d'atteindre son but. Enfin...il aurait le temps de s'occuper de ce détail une fois de retour à Blue Cove, victoire en poche. Il savait qu'il gagnerait, Jarod était bien trop faible pour tenter quoique ce soit qui mettrait la vie de sa petite soeur en danger.

C'était sans compter l'énergie du désespoir qui animait alors le coeur de Jarod. Jamais il ne laisserait le Centre lui prendre un autre membre de sa famille. Alors quand son coeur arrêta de battre, il n'eut plus le choix. C'était tout ou rien. Il ne pourrait jamais arriver à risquer la vie de sa soeur, mais une chose était sûre : il était hors de question qu'il lui laisse vivre la même chose que lui. Ces mêmes atrocités.

Il appuya sur la détente et le coup partit, ce que personne n'aurait imaginé. La personne en plein dans sa ligne de mir n'était pas Lyle, mais sa soeur, Emily...

_Fin du Flash Back_

Lyle se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait horreur de ces rêves. Ceux qui lui faisait revivre les échecs et les pires moments de sa vie. Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil : 6H30. Il n'avait dormi que six heures, et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de dormir sur ses deux oreilles avant longtemps.

Il se releva en grimaçant. Non seulement sa blessure le lançait horriblement, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait perdu son pouce, mais il avait également oublié d'enlever le pansement. La matinée commençait très mal. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand il vit de la lumière dans la cuisine. Inquiet, il saisit son S&W. Se rua dans la cuisine et pointa son arme en direction de l'inconnu.

« Merci de pointer ce machin ailleurs, Mr Lyle. Si c'est moi la blessée, qui me soigrera ?

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites debout ? Détachée !

-J'avais un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes, je me suis détachée avec un trombone, répondit-elle comme si c'eût été la chose la plus normale au monde.

-Vous comptez aller quelque part ? demanda-t-il alors, furieux.

-A l'hôpital, bien sûr. Il y a très peu d'internes de service aujourd'hui. Si je n'y vais pas il risque d'y avoir une sacrée pagaille. »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il empoigna sa gorge et la plaqua contre le mur, l'autre main bloquant l'un de ses poignets.

« Ecoute moi bien, ma jolie. A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est moi qui décide ce que tu fais. ET tu ne vas nulle part sans moi, est-ce clair ?

-Très clair, répondit Felicia d'une voix fluette, manquant d'air.

-Bien, sourit-il. On va pouvoir arriver à quelque chose, alors. »

Il la lâcha, lui laissa reprendre son souffle puis ajouta :

« Vous avez oublié d'enlever mon pansement hier soir.

-Quoi ! Vous ne l'avez pas enlevé avant de vous coucher ? C'est pas vrai ! Bon...Allez vous asseoir. Allez ! »

Lyle fut étonné de voir la vitesse à laquelle le médecin réapparaissait. Il venait à l'instant de la menacer violemment, mais dès qu'il avait besoin de soins, elle reprenait le dessus dans la relation médecin/patient et la situation s'inversait : elle avait le savoir, donc le pouvoir.

Elle ramena le désinfectant et une pince à épiler alors que Lyle déboutonnait sa chemise. Le pansement avait rougit à cause du sang. Felicia dégrafa la bande et l'enleva. Elle déscotcha la compresse tissée, rouge également, pour découvrir l'état de la plaie.

Celle ci était trop étendue pour avoir pu se refermer sur la compresse grasse pendant la nuit, mais elle n'avait pas pu séché et la compresse était collée à la chair.

« Ca va faire un peu mal » averti-t-elle.

Lyle eut la nausée...S'il devait souffrir autant qu'hier, il voulait bien garder cette compresse à vie tatouée sur la peau.

Felicia désinfecta la pince et, délicatement, se saisit d'un coin de la compresse avec l'instrument. Elle décolla celle ci tout doucement, le peau se soulevant en même temps. Lyle gémit, il était blanc. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle ôtait le pansement, l'hémorragie recommançait doucement.

« Merde ! Marmonna-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ca re saigne. Tant pis. »

Elle se saisit d'une compresse non tissée et tamponna légèrement la plaie, absorbant le sang. Qui revenait, en moins fort.

« Bon. On va laisser sécher. Le sang va coaguler. D'ici là, ne bougez pas.

-J'en ai pour combien de temps ?

-Quelques heures. J'ai un bon bouquin, si vous voulez, déclara-t-elle en riant.

-Allez me chercher le téléphone. »

Felicia s'exécuta, se disant qu'elle l'aurait presque fait de bon coeur avec un s'il vous plait. Elle se saisit du portable et trouva à côté sont propre téléphone, qu'elle saisit au passage. Elle fit demi-tour et lui tendit le portable.

« Non, c'est le votre que je veux. »

Il composa un numéro et le tendit à Felicia

« Dites-lui de rappeler sur une ligne sûre.

-Quoi ? moi ? mais...

-Faites-le. »

Le téléphone sonna, et le docteur Barnes fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Puis Lyle lui pris le combiné et raccrocha. Il serra le poing ganté, tentant de dissimuler son angoisse, et souffla un grand coup. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Lyle décrocha.

« Allô ? Papa ! Tu es sûr que...

-...

-Bon. Ecoute je ...j'en sais rien.

-...

-Mais oui, Jarod. Bien sûr. Qui d'autre ?

-...

-Je l'ignore, mais si je ne me cache pas je ne donne pas cher de ma peau...

-...

-Adama est sans doute fou furieux. Tu sais où est Mr Cox ?

-...

-Bon...il pourrait peut-être me rendre le même service qu'à toi ?

-...

-48 heures ! Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps je dois me tenir éveillé et éloigné des fenêtres ?

-...

-Oh, oui...Charges-toi de lui, je m'occupe de Jarod. J'en fais une affaire personnelle. Ce môme commence vraiment à me pourrir la vie. Dis à Mr Cox que c'est quand il veut. ET qu'il m'appelle quand le travail sera accompli.

-...

-Et Parker ? Jarod a dû lui en toucher deux mots. Elle doit être plus au courant des évènements que quiconque, à cause de lui...tu sais qu'on ne peut pas la perdre.

-...

-Ok. Papa ? ...je...merci. A bientôt. »

Il reposa le combiné et fixa le sol pendant un moment. 48 heures loin du Centre, à se cacher pour survivre. C'était beaucoup, mais il avait vécu pire. Cox convaincrait aisément le Triumvirat et il pourrait rentrer par la grande porte. Il mettrait de l'ordre dans les affaires, ferait un grand ménage. IL allait y avoir du changement, et il ne donnerai pas cher de la peau de ce fumier de Raines. Finalement, ce petit contretemps lui serait bénéfique, si tout se passait comme prévu. Les Parker règneraient à nouveau sur le Centre. Enfin...il règnerait. Puis il retrouverait Jarod et se vengerait.

En attendant, il avait ces 48 heures à tuer avec le jeune docteur, alors autant en profiter. Carpe Diem, comme on disait.

Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Le sofa était plutôt vieux mais toujours confortable. La table basse en bois était jonchée de vieux exemplaires du DoverTimes, et en dessous se trouvait une pile bien droite du Quotidien Médical. Les murs étaient propres, fraîchement repeints et ornés de tableaux abstraits colorés et gais. Il devait l'avouer, Felicia avait beaucoup de goût. Elle n'avait pas l'air très riche mais savait accommoder les choses avec un petit budget. Un grand budget se tenait entre la cuisine et la salle de bain, la vaisselle rangée dedans. Le tapis au sol était d'origine Perse, probablement un héritage vu l'usure, mais il était de qualité.

« Je dois appeler l'hôpital, ou je risque de perdre mon travail.

-Dites leur que vous êtes malade.

-Euh...j'ai peur que ça ne suffise pas. Je vais devoir trouver autre chose. »

Elle composa le numéro et partit dans la cuisine. Lyle continua son observation. Il repéra un pupitre avec des partitions et un étui qui devait contenir un violoncelle ou une contrebasse.

Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre la conversation.

« Oui Maggie ? C'est Felicia...

-...

-Oui je sais...Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt. Je...Je suis sûr la route en direction d'Atlanta. Mon père est décédé dans la nuit, je dois aller reconnaître le corps, dit elle en y mettant le ton de circonstance.

-...

-Je te remercie, ça peut aller. Un peu sonnée. Je crois que le plus dur va être de voir ma mère. Elle est tellement effondrée qu'elle ne pouvait même pas aller à la morgue.

-...

-Euh...48 heures je pense. Oui, voilà.

-...

-Merci beaucoup. Salut. »

Elle revint dans le salon et posa le combiné. Elle espérait qu'ils accrocheraient à son excuse.

« Vous avez de vrais talents de comédienne, remarqua Lyle amusé.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir.

-Il y a un début à tout. Le mensonge peut épargner beaucoup de problèmes. »

Felicia ne répondit pas. Il fit une pause puis reprit :

« Vous jouez de la musique ?

-Ahem...oui, violoncelle.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Dix ans. En fait, beaucoup plus. J'ai été au conservatoire pendant dix ans, et j'ai dû arrêter pendant les premières années de mes études. Depuis je joue de temps en temps pour le plaisir.

-Je n'ai jamais joué d'instrument. En fait, je ne connais pas grand chose à la musique. »

Felicia s'assit en face de lui, surprise de l'entendre parler de lui subitement

« Vous avez l'air de beaucoup aimer votre travail, Dr Barnes...

-Encore heureux...j'ai passé six ans à bosser comme une folle pour réaliser mon rêve...avec une pause en deuxième année, certes. Mon travail est toute ma vie, c'est ce qui m'encourage à me lever le matin. Et vous ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous aimez votre boulot ?

-Il est...très intéressant, très diversifié. Il comporte certains risques, mais j'aime jouer avec le feu. Et quand on joue bien, on se retrouve à une place assez confortable.

-J'en déduis que cette fois ci vous avez manqué votre coup ?

-Non. Un joueur est venu se rajouter à la partie, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, vous pouvez me croire. »

Felicia devait l'admettre, il avait une conception de la vie et des valeurs très singulières. Très différentes. Elle ne vivait que pour aider les autres alors que tous ses actes à lui étaient étudiés, calculés, pour lui rapporter un maximum. Probablement même cette conversation.

Peu à peu, le corps de Mr Lyle se détendait, devenait plus relax. Même s'il avait toujours maîtrisé sa posture et avait cette prestance qui imposait le respect, elle découvrait a présent un autre côté de sa personnalité. Un mélange d'inquiétudes et d'actes manqués regrettés qui se cachaient dans l'ombre pour ressortir lorsqu'il était le plus vulnérable.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait passé son coup de fil, et Felicia s'approcha de lui pour écarter sa chemise sans un mot. Elle observa sa plaie qui était déjà sèche.

« Vous avez un système immunitaire incroyable, Mr Lyle.

-J'ai beaucoup de talents cachés, rétorqua-t-il. Je crois que si je ne guérissais pas aussi vite, je serai déjà à six pieds sous terre.

-Bon. Vous allez pouvoir vous laver, en faisant attention à ne pas mouiller votre blessure et je ferai un nouveau pansement. »

Lyle se leva doucement, retenant un gémissement tant la douleur irradiait son système nerveux. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et ôta ses chaussures, son pantalon, son gant et sa chemise et son caleçon. Il entra dans la douche et fit couler un mince filet d'eau pour ne pas éclabousser.

Il était content de pouvoir enlever le sang sur son torse et la transpiration sur sa nuque. Il pu se détendre, les muscles apaisés par la chaleur de l'eau. Loin de tout regard, il réfléchit cinq minutes à la situation. Si tout se passait bien, dans une dizaine d'heures Cox serait en Afrique équatoriale, près à faire un grand ménage dans le Triumvirat. Puis son père arrêterait Raines, qui croupirait dans une cellule humide avec les rats. Une dizaine d'heures plus tard, l'ordre serait rétablit au Centre et il pourrait préparer son retour. Plus il agirait vite, plus ces manoeuvres seraient faciles.

Quant à Felicia, il commençait à la trouver de grande utilité, et de plus sa compagnie lui était fort agréable, ce qui n'était en soi pas négligeable. Il pouvait sentir la fascination en elle, et plus encore.

Il sortit de la douche et se sécha. Renfila caleçon, pantalon, chaussettes et chaussures. La chemise sur les épaules, il revint dans le salon où Felicia l'attendait. Il avait beau sortir de la douche, il avait toujours cette odeur qui flottait autour de lui et qui hypnotisait le Dr Barnes.

« Je...je vais simplement vous poser une compresse respirante. Votre plaie continuera à sécher mais elle sera protégée des bactéries. »

Lyle se rassit et laissa le docteur opérer avec une douceur infinie. Tout en travaillant, Felicia pouvait sentir les muscles noueux tendus sous la peau de son patient, et les aspérités qui l'avaient marqué tout au long de sa vie. Les cicatrices, les brûlures, l'usure de la peau.

Elle n'était pas insensible à ce tableau. Son historicité se trouvait là, devant ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait alors, c'était connaître l'homme de l'intérieur, savoir son histoire. Elle savait qu'il était quasi-impossible de ne rien ressentir au contact des patients, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. C'était comme si ses sens se détachaient et fonctionnaient de manière autonome. Elle ressentait ses sensations de manière distinctes.

« Voilà, finit-elle. C'est terminé.

-Merci docteur... »

Felicia plongea a nouveau son regard dans ses yeux. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Toutes ses émotions s'étaient envolées, toutes ses pensées avaient disparues. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était ces yeux, elle occultait tout le reste. Il ne restait plus que cette paire d'yeux flamboyants au milieu du néant. Felicia ne pouvait plus bouger.

Lyle se saisit alors de sa nuque et rapprocha son visage du sien, et lui offrit un baiser lent et froid. Felicia, encore hypnotisée, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Quand elle se rendit compte de la situation, elle répondit au baiser, passionnément et intensément. Ce fut le signal de départ pour Lyle. Il répondit à nouveau à l'étreinte, de manière beaucoup moins contrôlée cette fois-ci. Il dévorait littéralement ses lèvres, goûtant à la chair d'une femme hors du commun.

Assis sur le sofa, il tenait entre ses deux mains le visage de Felicia, toujours assise par terre, qui n'avait pas lâché les compresses et les ciseaux. Il renforça son emprise et l'embrassa sur le menton, dans le cou, sur la gorge. Et remonta. Il cessa un instant et plongeant son regard dans le sien, lui sourit.

Felicia n'eut pas besoin de paroles ou de gestes pour comprendre. Elle lâcha enfin ses compresses et défit le bouton du pantalon, abaissa lentement la braguette et sortit un pénis déjà en érection qui frissonnait au contact de ses mains. Elle regarda Lyle, un sourire malicieux au coin des yeux, et se pencha.

Lyle fut plus que surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle était aussi expérimentée. Elle jouait de sa verge avec délice, alternant rapidité et lenteur, le faisant bouillir d'impatience. Elle savait utiliser ses lèvres, sa langue, et même ses dents, diminuait et augmentait la pression, dévorait son pénis comme une petite fille dévorerait une glace, avec gourmandise, délice et espièglerie.

Elle savait ce qu'il aimait, devinait ses pensées et su s'arrêter au bon moment. Il lui arracha la chemise et l'invita à le rejoindre sur le sofa. Elle défit la boutonnière de son propre pantalon et s'agenouilla au dessus de lui, jambes écartées.

En la pénétrant, il découvrit un vagin large et musclé, ce qui confortait l'idée selon laquelle elle n'en était pas à sa première fois. Il saisit des deux mains son bassin, d'une puissance incroyable, de telle sorte qu'elle ne pouvait se défaire de sa poigne. Elle était peut-être au dessus, mais il était encore le chef. Il se décolla légèrement du dossier et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de son intimité. Il avait perdu toute maîtrise, était passionné, à la limite de la violence.

Felicia, au bord de la jouissance, s'agrippait à ses épaules et poussait de faibles gémissements qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Lyle pour exploser, juste avant qu'elle ne puisse jouir elle aussi. Il s'agrippa plus fort alors qu'il arrivait au sommet et relâcha son étreinte quand il se fut totalement vidé en elle.

Felicia n'avait pas joui ; il ne lui aurait jamais fait ce cadeau, surtout pas la première fois. Celle ci se retira doucement et s'assit à côté de lui, la tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux.

C'est ce moment que choisit sa conscience pour lui rappeler qu'ils ne s'étaient pas protégés. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire avant de la rencontrer. Elle, plus que quiconque, connaissait les risques et aurait dû jouer la carte de la sécurité. Elle s'était mise en danger inutilement, et avait peur de s'en mordre les doigts pour le restant de ses jours.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il comme lisant dans ses pensées. Je suis séronégatif, j'en suis sûr. »

Elle avait envie de lui répondre qu'on n'était jamais sûr, mais ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

« En tout cas, je ne t'aurai jamais cru aussi expérimentée...

-Tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans les soirées étudiantes de la fac de médecine, visiblement... »

Il sourit...


End file.
